


500 Words on a First Facial

by sugarbabyparker



Series: First [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabyparker/pseuds/sugarbabyparker
Summary: Beta'd by cinder_girl





	500 Words on a First Facial

**Author's Note:**

> sugarbabyparker.tumblr.com

Peter scrambled to kiss Tony once the elevator doors had closed behind them, and on a gasped breath ordered JARVIS not to let anyone interrupt them. He pressed Tony against a nearby wall with a soft moan, doe eyes wide.

"I wanna- can I, um..."

Tony nodded before he could even get the words out and Peter took it as blanket permission, dropping to his knees and slipping Tony's belt out of its loops. He flicked the button and it shot across the room, and okay, fuck, there would be no restoring these pants but Tony didn't seem to care and so why should he.

Tony moaned as Peter tugged the pants down to his ankles and pressed the soft side of his cheek against the fabric of his underwear, mouthing at his cock through the cotton, and Peter could feel Tony twining his fingers into his hair as he pulled, making Peter's eyes water and his cock jump, and Peter took that as a sign that he probably shouldn't tease, so he tugged Tony's underwear down, too, and stared, because wow.

He looked up at Tony through his eyelashes, nervous and not a little eager, and swallowed hard. "Will you- will you teach me?" he asked softly, before sticking out his tongue.

Tony's hips jutted forward of their own volition and Peter could smell the precome where it had smeared across his cheek. "F-fuck, kid, yeah-" Tony huffed a laugh to himself, "Yeah, baby, I think I can manage that."

Peter took Tony into his mouth slowly, tonguing at the vein on the underside and sucking at the fat mushroom head and whining as it split him open, and gagged a little when it hit the back of his throat, but he let Tony hold him there anyway because he could tell the man was shaking with it and he wanted to please him.

Tony was pulling back and pressing in again before Peter knew anything was happening, and okay he was a little teary-eyed, maybe, but Tony was pushing into his throat now and he had a god damned right to be.

Peter swallowed around Tony's cock, eager to please, and hummed to himself when Tony fucked forward jerkily, and wow, his cock was throbbing in the confines of his jeans but he couldn't bring himself to care, couldn't bring himself to want a touch, because this was about Tony, about making him feel good, about making him want Peter.

Peter could feel Tony getting harder in his mouth as he cupped Tony's ass and tugged him further into his mouth, and he could taste the precome when Tony pulled back out so the tip of his cock was on the tip of Peter's tongue, and Peter moaned eagerly when Tony pulled him back with one hand in his hair and jerked himself off with the other.

Peter closed his eyes and opened his mouth and let Tony paint his face with come, and moaned softly as he licked it from his lips, and knelt there serenely until Tony knelt down to wipe it away, and swatted at his hand when he tried to return the favor.


End file.
